Heat of lust
by HORSEBIRD
Summary: First fic. What happens when Danny starts going through a type of 'heat' and releasing pheromones with only his dad there to help?


It had been a year since Danny came out to his parents, revealing at the same time that he was both homosexual and a half-ghost. Jack, his father, had been accepting and caring and really that was all Danny cared about

His mother, however, was on the opposite side of the spectrum.

Maddie was overwhelmed by his coming-out, her daughter Jazz having just recently moved-out to go to college on the other side of the country and now this reveal with her only son was too much for her to bear, resulting in her moving out.

Jack had taken seemingly well, he did not grieve in front of Danny and often stated that it was for the best, now being able to focus more on his studies of ghosts.

Danny had taken it less than well, and was caught in a fit of paranoia and hysterics for approximately two months after his mother left.

That was then, though, and now a normalcy had fallen upon the remains of the household. With just the two of them there, Jack and Danny were much more liberal with their clothing, Danny often going around in just the small, form fitting shorts his father -Jack insisting that he spoil Danny and shower him with whatever treats he wanted- had bought him, they accentuated his long, shapely legs and firm, rounded, and perfectly crested with the right mix of muscle and fat. His lean and slim torso on display at all times.

Jack had also -after much coercion from Danny- decided to be clothed in less, gone was his orange jumpsuit, he now only wore that in the lab, and replaced it with a pair of tight cargo shorts, the fabric clinging tight to his muscular thighs and generous endowment. The lack of a shirt presenting his broad, corded shoulders, wide and powerful chest, and two heavily muscle arms, and sculpted eight-pack abs, all coated in a fine layer of coarse black hair.

Danny's ghost powers also became more developed, being able to form an invisible to the naked eye 'ghost-webbing' around an object and move it around in a pseudo-telekinetic fashion, and had even developed a minor form of teleportation, being able to warp short distances at whim.

However, these abilities did not come inconsequential. As spring approached, Danny had noticed that his powers were acting more spontaneously, and that he went through moments of unnatural heat even in his ghost-form. Most shocking was that the most recent altercation he had with Skulker, he had experienced several spikes of arousal, his eyes often studying the chiseled physique of the ectoplasm-metal armor, and the small intones of lust in the hunter ghost's eyes.

Some research had yielded that, now that he hit sexual maturity, he was experiencing a sort-of 'heat' that was the cause of his sporadic power fluctuations and arousal. His body was emitting a pheromone field that aroused nearby males. He was unsure what to do with himself until -after various experiments- noticed that a mixture of birth control and very low-strength painkillers the pheromones were greatly weakened, the only problem was trying to hide it from his father.

* * *

Jack had noticed something off recently, more specifically, he had noticed Danny: how warmer his skin seemed to the touch, how much longer those touches lingered, the way he often lazed about on Jack's bed, stretching and rubbing within the blankets and covers, and most of all, Danny's full, firm butt that he swayed whenever he was walking around the house. He resolved to have a talk with him

Danny couldn't stand it anymore, it had been going on for over a week and the pheromone blocker was becoming less and less effective. The pheromones were now almost taking over his mind, now lustily taking in all the males he saw on an everyday basis.

Masturbation lessened it, and the jaunt to the adult store he just cam back from was for that, he had quickly made it up to his room, and, after turning on the sound-proofing, went over to his bed and pulled out his new toy, an eight inch long, two inch thick, vibrating dildo. Danny had drooled when he first saw it, and now was already licking his lips in anticipation at the thought of how full it would make him.

He quickly shed his clothes and put in his ear-buds, drowning out all sounds except for the soothing white-noise, and set to work preparing himself, he placed a smooth cutting board he took from the kitchen and placed it on his bed, the suctioned bottom of the dildo attaching easily, coating his fingers in the lube he got from the store, he started prodding at his puckered ring. The sensation sending shivers through his body and a gasp as the slick digit penetrated into the tight heat.

His lust addled brain wanted more, and after inserting a second finger, started a scissoring motion, giving a loud and feminine moan when he hit the bundle of nerves. Sweat, heat, and pheromones pouring from him. He finally decided he was ready, and, after pouring more lube onto the dildo and turning on the vibration, he lowered himself onto it, panting and moaning as took in inch after inch and orgasmed after slamming himself down on the last few inches, coating his tight stomach and his pelvis in the opalescent fluid. Pleasure racked his body and he shook with moans as he started rocking on the large intrusion, the vibrating head striking his prostate and forcing out another moan on each downward thrust.

Danny could hear his own moans over his ear-buds, even after adjusting the volume to the highest possible, and in the recesses of his mind, he started to fantasize of being stretched and fucked by an even bigger cock, one that's thicker, longer, pulsing with blood and arousal, with two grapefruit-sized orbs of flesh over-filled with fertile seed.

In his mind's eye Danny was on a picturesque beach, sitting in the lap of a muscle-bound stud intent on filling him with cum, Danny saw the hunk's hand come around and stroke his own spent arousal, quickly bringing it back to full hardness as he thrust deeper into him.

The form of the hunk was changing, the muscles becoming larger, his cock and balls became fuller and his face shifting to become more mature and rugged, soon becoming a long-repressed desire of Danny's,

To be fucked by his own dad.

* * *

Danny moaned even louder now, each one seemed as if it was slammed out of him, they finally started forming into cries of 'harder', 'deeper', and 'I need more daddy'. Dream-Jack complied with these, pistoning his hips harder and faster, his full balls slamming into pert butt. Danny clamped down the thick cock, pre-cum pouring from his erection as he slammed back against dream-jack's thrusts, before a breathless, lust-filled call of his sent him to his second body-shaking orgasm, coating his bed and turning his torso and face with the white substance, scooping it with his hand and swallowing it down, he finally collapsed into sleep, the dildo still vibrating within him.

Jack had just finished working in his lab when he heard the front door slam shut, he knew that Danny

had to go out for something so that was probably him returning just now, he decided to clean himself off before going to talk to him.

He felt conflicted as he prepared his shower, he wasn't sure why he was thinking of his son in a sexual manner, but also why he wasn't opposed to the thought of being attracted to his son.

Danny was very attractive, slim and toned from the ghost fighting, but also had wide hips and a firm, ample butt. Jack felt himself harden at the thought of that butt bent over and flushed a bright red color in contrast to the rest of Danny's alabaster body, and was harder than steel when he pictured them spread open and with his cock buried between them.

Hissing as he grabbed his straining arousal, his mind evoking an image of Danny bent over, his own arousal dripping and letting out breathless pants, begging to be fucked and filled cum.

Jack grunted as he started stroking himself, the weight of his thirteen inch long, 4 inch wide cock a familiar feeling, his other hand playing with his large testicles.

His hand imitating a vice as he rubbed himself, fantasizing about Danny's tightness, before his thoughts turned to forcing Danny down and making him suck his throbbing arousal, spraying several volleys of cum over the walls of the shower and his muscular stomach.

* * *

He finished cleaning himself off and decided to go talk with Danny, he approached his room and stopped when he heard snoring, he put his ear to the slight ajar door and assumed Danny must be asleep, so he just shut the door and went to get himself ready for sleep as well, his dreams filled of fucking his son

Danny awoke to a wonderful sensation of being both sore and full at once, letting out a quick moan as he rocked himself back upright and onto the still vibrating phallus, disappointed at finally having to take it out, he had to yank it with extra force, his regeneration apparently re-tightened his stretched anus.

He rubbed one out while in the shower, and head into the kitchen to eat when he noticed his dad was at the table, wear a loose dark orange bathrobe that bared his muscular pecs.

His dad looked up from the paper he was reading and a smile split his face. Going to Danny and lifting him bridal-style before twirling him around and setting him down in one of the chairs, Danny swooned at the display of strength and loved getting to feel Jack's muscular chest pressed against him.

Jack had gone full out for breakfast, making all of Danny's favorite food and in great surplus, Danny felt a rush of excitement and arousal at the thought: a strong, experienced male that could protect and provide for him, and always seeking his pleasure.

Danny had made quick work of the food, the 'heat' significantly increased his appetite, both in sustenance and lust as he watched his father eat his own breakfast. His ghost power made quick work of the clean-up, and Danny followed up Jack to the lab, lounging across one of the empty tables with his stomach pressing into the metal, pressing out his butt and spreading his legs, the fabric of the tight black boxer-briefs stretching across his pliant mounds, forcing out a powerful dose of pheromones as he did so.

Jack was assembling his tools the table he was working at, when he felt a sudden shot of arousal through him, his mind being taken over by a need to fuck something. He turned and saw Danny spread out over one of the tables and the logical part of his mind was consumed by lust.

Danny turned his head at the sound of his father's shuffling, and felt his mouth drool as he saw him. Hurriedly stripping of his lab clothing, powerful muscles flexing as he was now clad only in his boxers, hard erection pressing out the opening as he confidently sauntered towards him.

Danny swooned with delight as he was lifted from the table and held bridal style by his father, moaning at the thick cock rubbing against his clothed ass, before his full lips were caught in a crushing kiss.

They had arrived at Jack's bed, the scientist throwing the halfa down onto it, before crawling over to him and shedding the remains of their clothes, bending Danny over his knees before delivering a series of smacks down upon his upturned rear.

Danny moaned as he was spanked, his father alternating between a quick set and watching the firm mounds shake and roll, and slow hard slaps that shot straight to Danny's groin. He almost came when Jack started playing with his nipples, rolling and squeezing the hard buds between his fingers, before those same fingers were now pressing into his mouth. Danny immediately set to work on wetting the fingers, swirling his tongue around them and sucking hardly while bobbing his head up and down.

Jack decided to put his own tongue to use, maneuvering Danny into a sixty-nine position and spreading open his butt, the pink pucker convulsing rapidly and almost calling Jack to it, he obliged it by diving into it with his long and thick tongue, his arousal flaring as he tasted his son.

Danny pulled his mouth away from the fingers to let out a loud moan, the feeling of thick, hot, wet intrusion swirling and writhing inside him sent him over the edge, coating their stomachs as he rocked back on Jack's tongue.

The massive erection was swaying hypnotically, pulsing with lust and seed as Jack passionately ate him out. Danny leaned his head to taste the pre-cum flowing from it and instantly became addicted to the taste and musk of male, he quickly went to work on it, swirling his tongue around the head as he bobbed and deep-throated the giant organ while applying vacuum strength suction, trying to milk the virile shaft of all it had.

Jack had thought that Danny would be more than prepared now, roughly moving them to where Danny was spread out on all fours and Jack was kneeling behind him, Jack seized Danny's hips with a steel grip as he thrust himself in, grunting as he immediately set a hard rhythm, brutalizing Danny's prostate on every powerful thrust. The hot and tight entrance clamped down his erection, Danny hitting his butt down against Jack's hips, pulling out more pre-cum and moaning as he was penetrated deeper than he ever dreamed.

Danny was in heaven, the combined pleasure of being stretched so wide and filled so deeply was doing wonders for him, his own weeping erection being rubbed between his stomach and the fabric on the bed, shooting another squirt on every strike against his prostate.

He wanted this so badly, his muscle-bound stud of a father pounding into him and dominating him fully, his breath hitched and his lust spiked even higher when, after what seemed like forever, his father's thrust became harder, quicker and more sporadic. Danny's moans turned to breathless pants as he was bred, trepidation and excitement filling as he was about to take the first of many loads of his father's cum.

Jack's thrusts were getting harder and faster, he knew he was going to breed his son -his new wife and bitch his mind told him- and the thought of this happening multiple times, at least once a day, from now on made his erection get even harder and bigger, his body aching to pt his seed into the young and tight body beneath him, finally cumming into his son and filling him with seed, though his erection still remained hard as granite.

* * *

Danny came for the second time that day when his father filled him, he rocked back on the still hard shaft as he rode out his own orgasm. He knew that this changed their relationship permanently, but it was a change he had been craving for a long time now, and let out a sleepy moan and his father adjusted them, himself still buried in Danny, and pulled the blankets over them as they drifted to a blissful sleep

**Author's Note: wow, well this was the first thing I've ever written for a not-school related thing. anyway, criticism is welcome and encouraged, I really look forward to grow as an author on this (and other) site(s).**

**So until next time, Tatty-bye!**


End file.
